What If?
by maireadnesbitt
Summary: Just the slightest bit AU to allow me some space to write. Almost classic Lily/James, but I put a spin on the plot. Newly rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Birthday Lilly Evans sat seated at a small round table surrounded by her family who smiled back at her as they all sang happy birthday. Young Lilly was turning eleven today which is why eleven multicolored candles with golden yellow flames danced before her eyes. "Make a wish! "Mrs. Evans, Lilly's mother, said as Lilly filled her lungs with as much air as they would allow. After a brief pause she released a gust of warm air blowing out all but one candle. Lilly sucked in more air and blew out the last candle with a small puff. "Congratulations my dear, sweet Lilly." Her father said as her hugged and hissed the top of her head. "Oh my baby is all grown up! I remember when you were turning one. Such a tiny thing, and here you are on..." Lilly's mum was unable to finish her sentence because she had broken into hugging and kissing Lilly as hard as she could. Luckily to Lilys relief there was a knock on the door. "Oh! Petunia darling, would you mind getting that? Mr. Evans asked. "Sure, whatever" She replied. Petunia was Lilly's older sister by two and a half years. Not much, but enough that Lilly was often bugged by the things that Petunia could do, and she couldn't. About a minute later a sopping wet Petunia entered the room carrying a small envelope with slightly smeared ink on the front. "Its for you Lil." She said handing it to her sister. "But when I opened the door nobody was there so I looked around and found that" She said pointing to the letter in Lilly's hand. "Darling, why don't you come and sit by the fire and dry off." Mrs. Evans said as she led the wet Petunia into the living room filled with golden light, and a warm fire. Lilly and her father followed her in there and took a seat as Mrs. Evans brought them cake and tea. "Why don't you go ahead and open it." My Evans said. "OK" The front was like any other letter, bearing her name and address, but on the back there was a red wax stamp of an odd looking crest divided into four sections, each with a different creature on it. 'What is it?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter. "I don't know" She replied and broke the seal to open the letter. "Dear Ms. Evans we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.." She stoped and read the rest of the letter in silence while her parents read over her shoulder. For a moment none of them said anything, they just stood there staring at Lily like she had just won a million pounds and were to shocked to say anything. "I never thought my Lily would be accepted to Hogwarts, especally since Petunia wasn't !Oh, I'm so proud of you! We have so much to do! Tomorrow we'll go into London to get everything you will need." However, Lily wasn't paying attention anymore. She was still reading the first sentence 'accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.' Why had her parents never told her she was a witch? For her entire life up till now she thought she plain old Lily Evans- overachiever in school, but far from witch in reality. But what did that matter now? She would be going to a school far away to learn spells and enchantments. What about Emma, her best friend, what would she think of her now? The more she thought about it the further away from the answer she seemed. "Lily darling? Are you O.K?" "I suddenly don't feel so good..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Lily woke the next day to a familiar room filled with golden-yellow light on khaki-creme

walls.

"Lily, pumpkin?"

"Mum?"

"Yes, Its me Lily. How are you feeling? We were so worried about you last night, all of a sudden you

went ghost pale."

"Im fine, but why didn't you tell me I was a witch?"

"Well Lily, as you know your father and I are pure bloods, we are both witches and wizards, because of our parents."

'Grandma and grandpa?"

"Exactly. However, when Petunia turned 11 we expected a letter to be sent to her. Like the one you received yesterday. When she didn't we figured you were a muggle too."

"Muggle?"

"Non magic folk. But when you did we were just as shocked as you were. However, we didn't want to tell you that you were a witch because we didn't know. We had told Petunia that she was a witch, but she had never gotten a letter, so we figured the same thing had happened for you too. But you did get a letter, and your father and I are so proud.

"So your happy I'm a witch?"

"Darling, we don't care if your a witch or muggle, we love you all the same, and you will always be out dear sweet Lily.'

"Should i go to Hogwarts?"

"Lily, Hogwarts is full of opportunities you don't have here. Magic is a blast if you use it the right way. You'll make plenty of friends. Im positive that you would be a fantastic student there. If you want i can take you shopping this afternoon. Your train leaves Saturday. Breakfast will be done in five minutes. Oh! And remember Lily, what ever you choose your father and i are right behind you. We'll always be here for you."

It was a cold day on the streets of London, and Lily and her mother were already bundled up in their thick winter coats and mittens when they reached Diagon Alley.

'What's first on your list?"

"Size two pueter cauldron."

"We'll go to Amma's for that, whats next?'

"A wand, and a feathered quill with ink.'

"Olavanders is just over there and bits and bots is next door." Her mother said as she walked into a warm store filled with thousands of long,thin rectangular boxes.

"Mrs. Evans?" Olavander said as he stepped down from a tall ladder carrying a box labeled 11 1/2 inches on the side facing her.

"Yes, and this is my daughter Lily. She needs to buy a wand."

"O.k." He said as he fumbled through the isles picking up boxes, and putting a few back.

"Try this one." He said handing her a long that was twisted, almost like a unicorns horn that she had seen in princess book as a child. With the slightest movement of her hand she sent a blast of power towards the window shattering it almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry" she immediately said.

"Perfectly fine. Its not the first time." He said and with a wave of his wand the window repaired its self as if it had never been broken.

"Try this one" He said handing her another wand. This time it was smaller, maybe 7 inches at the most. This time she flicked it up, then down. Doing this she nearly took out half the shelfs leaving quite a mess.

"Apparently not. Well, lets see" Olivander said to himself as he wandered through the mess. About five minuted later he returned holding a box that looked old, and worn. Carefully he took the lid off and handed the wand to Lily. Before she could do anything it began to glow. The wand gave off a bright yellow light as it also began to shoot red sparks into the air.

"Hypogriph hair and thyme."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I hope that this one is halfway instering! Please Read and Review!!!!!**

**Mairead Nesbitt**

_Chapter 3_

Lily and her mother walked out of Ollivander's shop to a burst of morning sunlight.

"Mum?Can I try out my wand at home?" Lily asked as she looked at her mum with her penetrating green eyes.

" No darling, we don't want you to learn anything without the aid of a professor. However, there are a few simple spells that I can teach you. You must not use them yet though. Whats next on your list?"

"Each student may have eigther an owl, a cat, or a toad."

"Alright. Lets go to Hobgoblin's Owlery."

The two headed down a long narrow road that was still slightly damp from the nights rain. The road led them to a long, wide strip of shops. At the end was a small, tall shop made of red sun-dried brick. Out front was a brown owl with white feathered wings. As Lily approached the shop the owl 'squaked' at her. A moment later a large, fat man came tumbling out of the shop carrying a small tabby colored kitten.

"Hello! Welcome to Hobgoblin's owlery! How may I be of service to ye'?" The large man boomed in a jolly voice as the kitten purred softly.

" I, I need an owl, a cat, or a toad."Lily said a little tenativly as she was still thinking about how he could possibly fit himself through the narrow door of the shop.

"Alright miss, I'll give ye' a little tour around me shoppe. What kind of animal was the wanting?"

"Um... an owl maybe?"

"Sounds good to me. Our owls are on the top floor." the shopkeeper said as he squeezed himself thriugh the tiny door, knocking over a few cages as he went.

"Right this way." he said pointing to an even smaller width spiral staircase that the door.

After clambering up to the top landing, Lily found herself looking at a large atrium room.

"Take your pick" The shopkeeper said.

Lily wanderd around the room to a chestnut -brown colored owl with scatterd white feathers. Lily reached out to stroak the owl on the head.

"Her name is Nutmeg. She's as loyal and caring as a phoenix" Collin said wheezinly as he dug through a pile of old owl cages.

"Nutmeg," Lily said as she began to tap its chin," How much does she cost?"

" Twenty gallions."

"I'll take her." Lily said as the shopkeeper approached her with a cage.

Lily fumbled through her coat pocket, and drew out 20 large sized coins that reflected the dim light of the room.

"There you go." Lily said as Collin's hand drew twards her's to collect the coins.

The shopkeeper smiled as he opened the cage and placed Nutmeg inside.

Lily exited the shop tofind her mother waiting outside holding numerous brown packages of all shapes and sizes.

"Found an owl darling?" her mother stated as she looked at Nutmeg.

"Yupp! Where next?"

" I've already gotten everything you need at Hogwarts. Lets head home for a cup of tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm writing this chapter in my Antarctica frozen math class.**

**Oh! I think I see a snowflake! Anyways... Heres chapter 4.**

**Love,**

**Mairead Nesbitt**

**P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed me!!! I would love more!**

**CHAPTER 4**

The train station was packed with muggles ashing about, and boarding a train every now and then. Lily read her ticket:

PLATFORM 8 3/6

HOGWARTS EXPRESS

DEPARTURE LONDON, ENGLAND 8:15

ARRIVAL THE LAKE COUNTRY, ENGLAND 17:10

"Darling? Are you ready?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter.

"Um... Mum, we're standing in front of a wall." Lily rebutted.

"All you have to do is run straight between the numbers 8 and 9." her Father answered.

Lily gripped the cart that held her luggage, closed her eyes, and ran full speed expecting to crash and suffer a concussion. To her suprise( and releif)

she opened her eyes to see a scarlet red locomotive emmiting steam as the whistle sounded a glorious" Toot, toot!"

"Alright. I guess I should be on my way." Lily said with a smile to her parents and sister.

"Bye Lil." Petuna said as she gave her sister a small hug.

"Bye, bye darling." Lily's mum said through a burts of tears and kisses on the top of Lily's now wet head.

" Be a good girl" Her dad said as he gave her a hug and kiss.

" Bye! I'll write every chance I get!"

After more tears from her mom and hugs from her dad, she managed to escape to the quiet and peaceful train. Lily wandered the train looking for an open compartment. Finally, she found one twards the back. She began to open the door to the compartment when the train lurched foward.The jolt was so sharp and sudden it knoecked Lily over.

"Need some help?" a tall, handsome, messy haired boy with hazel eyes asked her.

" Of coarse she needs some help! Shes on the floor for heavens sake!" another boy shouted at the first.

"Oh move it!" a third boy said as he outstended a habd to Lily, who ,thankfully, took it. He helped her up and then introduced himself as Sirius Black. The first boy introduced himself as James Potter, the second as Severus Snape, and the two others Lily had not seen were Peter Pettergrew and Remus Lupin. The six walked into the empty compartment and took a seat.

" I havent properly introduced myself" Lily said as James appeared to be looking directly into her bright peridot green eyes," Im Lily Evans."

"So what hou-" Peter as inturupted by a knock on the compartment door.

Severus jumped up and slid the door open to reveal a bolode haired girl.

"Oh, I guess this one is full too."

"No, thats ok." James and his gang hopped off their seats," we're leaving anyways."

"Bye Lily!" Sirius piped up as he hurried out of the compartment.

"Hi, Im Mary MacDonald." the girl introduced herself as.

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else if full."

"No, not at all"

The two took seats across from each other. Neigther one said anything to each other until the trolly came down.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a sweet old lady with brownish hair inquired.

"Um... I'll have two licorish wands" Mary said pondering over the brightly filled cart with goodies.

"Here you go," the lady said handing two dark colored bendy sugar covered candy sticks," Anything for you?"

" I'll have a chocolate frog."

The lady scuffled for a moment through her cart. Finally, she drew out a pentagon shaped box.

"That will be one sickle."

"Here you go." Lily said as she handed over the coin,"Thanks."

When Lily turned around to face the place where Mary sat she found her happily munching on a licorish wand, and reading a broun tattaerd book that looked like it might break at any moment.

"What are you reading?' Lily asked as she took her seat on the crimson velvet cusions with tiny gold diamonds that formed a tesselation.

"The History of Wandmaking by Ollivander"

'I've heard of that! I saw it in Ollivander's shop a week ago.Hey! Speaking of wands, now any spelles?"

'My older sister Nancy tought me one. It turns any substance into someting you need most at the moment." Mary drew out her wand and pointed it at the spare licorish wand,"Mooms above, and Core below, give me the object I want to know."

The piece of candy began to levatate in thin air. It then began to emit smoke from both sides. Finally, in one huge puff of smoke the piece of candy turned into a silver plated handled brush. The brush zipped over to where Mary was sitting, hovered for a moment, and finally landed in her lap.

"A brush!?" Mary exclaimed.

"Maybe it thinks you need to brush your hair."

'Yeah, I guess" Mary said as she picked the brush and began to comb her beach blonde hair.

An hour later an announcer came on over the intercom and told them to change into their robes, and the castle was only twenty minutes away.When Lily arrived at Kings Cross Station it was already dark.

"First years this way!' a booming voice shouted to the black robed kids.,"This way, this way to the boats!'

The eight foot tall man led the students to five passanger boats with a singal lantern hanging in front. One at a time they were led into the boats and paddled across the icy lake that reflected the moon above.

They reached land fifteen minutes later with frozen stiff bones. The castle was the most magnificent building Lily had ever seen.It was like a fairy tale palace with gleaming candle light and century old bricks that made up the walls and celing of the castle.

A burst of warm welcoming air emerged from inside when the huge doubble doors were flung open with little effort from the huge man who led them to this magnificent place.

An older looking witch garbed in velvet emerlad green robes with a crooked hat made of pure sheeps wool with a layer of black silk greeted them at the top stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. If you will gather around me we are just about ready to begin the sorting.In a few moments you will procede through this door ,and be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The witch disappered through the doors,only to return a moment later with a scroll in her hand.

"We're ready for you now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERES CHAPTER 5(VERY SHORT,BUT HPEFULLY STILL GOOD!:)) THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ME, AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO DARED TO READ THIS FAR IN LILY'S TWISTED LIFE.**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**P.S. PLEASE R&R!!!**

The students were led into a ginormous dining hall with four tables that were almost the length of the room. Numerous students all dressed in robes similer to the ones that Lily and her classmates wore.

"When I call your name you will step foward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. James Potter."

The tall ruffly haired boy Lily had met on the train staped foward with his midnight balck robes flowing behind him as he walked.

"Hmm... "the hat began to talk when Profess McGonagall( as Lily later found out that was her name) placed the beaten-up-mangy-old-leather-brown-dusty- sorting hat on his head," A jokster, but a smart mind. Very nobel... better be Gryffindor!"

A burst of applause from the right end of the candle-lit room let James know that he was welcome in the Gryffindor House.

"Severus Snape."

A skinny, greasy, medium length, black haired boy walked foward with his head parallel to the floor, and sholders perfectly squared.

'Ha! Another trixter! But very intelligent. Slytherin!

A burst of applause rose from the opposite side of the room.

"Mary McDonald."

The dark haired girl Lily had met on the train, legs shaking, and gently sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

More applause.

"Peter Petegrew."

A short and stubby boy stumbled foward, and calumped on top of the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lily Evans."

The thin red-head that James had met on the train steped foward, gracefully smoothed her skirt, then took her seat on top of the stool.

"Oh, difficult.A kind and caring girl, but witty and intelligent as well. You could do well in Slytherin," the hat could hear Lily whisper 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' "Not Slytherin eh? Then it better be Gryffindor!"

Lily smiled as she jollyly bounced off the top of the stool and skipped tward the end of the room.

"Serius Black."

"Ah! Another Black! I know just what to do with you, Slyth- wait, your different form the rest of your fmily.Oh you have a brave mind, so much courage. Caring as well,

now I know where to put you! Gryffindor!"

The rest of the students were sorted,and the feast served. It was a glorious magical night for everyone.

The students were led up to the common rooms where a warm, comforting fire was awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY THIS FAR THROUGH! I KNOW MY LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT HEY! THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOUR TRYING TO DO MATH AND WRITE AT THE SAME TIME. OH! DARN TIME TO SWITCH CLASSES! OK! I'M BACK AND IN SOCIAL STUDIES NOW! I'M NOW WRITING THIS AUTHORS NOTE (AND CHAPTER) WHILE MY TEACHER IS READING IN HER BOOMING VOICE. DID I MENTION SHE'S FAT TOO? NO, YES. IMAGINE A FAT PERSON READING REALLY LOUD. IF YOU HATE THIIS CHAPTER BLAME IT ON HER, I CAN'T THINK VERY WELL. WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE,**

** Máiréad **** Nesbitt **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Girls rooms are up the stairs on your left, boys same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." the head boy of Griffindor, Andrew Moore, said through his firm voice.

Lily and Mary climbed up the neatly swept stairs to fins a bed with dark, crimson and golden flowered diamond shapes. Sitting next to it was her new brown with silver clasps, trunk. She sat down on the soft mattress, and fell asleep without even changing into her P.J.'s.

Dawn broke at around 6:00 A.M. over the Black Lake, reflecting the intense morning sunlight into all the rooms at Hogwarts. Lily woke to find the room bathed in the rich, golden sunlight.

Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room. She was the only one up yet. She slowly turned her head until something catched her eyes. At the end of her bed was a new set of black robes with the Godric Gryffindor crest on the left side. Lily eagerly tried on the robes to find that they fit her perfectly!

At breakfast, she found the Gryffindor table, sat down, and was immediately greeted by an incoming envelope with her name scrawled on the front. She reached forward and grabbed it. Carefully she broke the familiar seal on the back. Inside was her schedule. She read it over:

_ROOM # _ _CLASS_ _TIME_

_605 Potions 7:15_

_Forrest Care of Magical Creatures 9:00_

_2,365 Defense Against the Dark Arts 11:15_

_G. Hall Lunch Break 13:07_

_G. House Herbolodgy 14:15_

_3,408 Charms 16:00_

_G. Hall Dinner Break 17:30_

_Students Dismissed 18:30_

Room 605, potions. Thats where Lily was headed first. The long hall led to more halls, all the same oven baked sun-dried brown. Finally, she reached room number 605. She thrust the door open, only to be greeted by a giant wisp of purple smoke that smelled faintly of bitter lemons.

"Ah! Come in! Come in!" a jolly sounded from beyond the purple cloud.

"Professor... Slughorn?" Lily asked shyly.

"Yes, thats me! And you are... Oh! Wait, don't tell me. You must be Molly Pruett?"

"Sorry Professor, I'm Lily. Lily Evans." Lily said as she made her way through the purple cloud of whatever it was to come face to face with a jolly, happy smile. The first thing that Lily noticed was that Slughorn was fat, and on top of it his jacket must have been five sizes too small.

"Nice to meet you Miss Evans." Slughorn said extending a hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Lily responded, taking it.

"Well make yourself at home, take any desk you like."

"Hey! l Lily, over here!" a familiar voice shouted at her." Sit over here!."

It was the voice of James Potter.

"Alright.' Lily said, looking around the room before finally taking her seat next to the tall, scraggly haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Ok! Now that we're all here, we may begin." Slughorn said when the last student had arrived."I'd like you to turn to page 56 in your first year coarse textbooks. You see this purple potion up here?(Slughorn pointed to a bubbling cauldron Lily hadn't seen earlier.) This is a simple stain remover potion. I find it very useful on berry stains. So turn to the person sitting to the right of you. For example, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter are partners.

" You will find all the ingredients you need in the cabinet over there(He pointed to a large tarnished cabinet against the wall.) You may begin now. Oh! One more thing! The first group to get the potion right will receive ten bonus points on the next test. Tut! Tut, now!"

The groups hustled and bustled around the room, and began to make their potion.

Lily read over the ingredients, and then told James what to get.He scurried over, and then came back holding a variation of items.

"What's first?'" he asked.

" Add a drop of fresh bead dew grass to three pints of boiling, strained tea leafs."

James picked up a small light, pale green bottle that was labeled ' MADE FROM THE BITS OF FRASS, THIS IS A BOTTLE OF SOFT BEAD DEW GRASS.' Carefully he tilted the vile, and let out one small drop of the lime colored liquid pour out.

Lily lifted a large beaker, and them mixed the two together.

" Stir the mix together to get a wisp of yellow smoke." James read aloud. Like the book had said, a wisp of yellow smoke emitted from the cauldron.

Around them their classmates were creating clouds of all colors.

"Ok, add one dried dou-" Lily was cut off by an explosion from somewhere across the room.

"Oh! Dear!" Professor Slughorn made his way over to the victim." Oi! I'll take you to the hospital wing." The Professor led the small boy out of the room in a hurry, as his partner trailed on behind them.

"I hope the poor kid is o.k." she told herself, as she rose her voice, and told James to add the next ingredient.

By the time Slughorn had returned, Lily and James' potion smelled faintly of bitter lemons, and was clouding up the room with purple smoke.

"Oh! Congratulations to Mr. Potter and Miss Evans! You both will receive ten extra points. The rest of you may leave when your remover has been shown to me, and finished."

Lily picked up her belongings, and headed to her next class, care of magical creatures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**LOVE,**

**M.N.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I BOUGHT HARRY POTTER OF E-BAY YESTERDAY, SO I OWN IT. JUST KIDDING( I WISH!)**

**A/N: HEY! LIKE ALWAYS, THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ & REVIEW! I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER IN MY WAY-TO-HUMID-NEEDS-TO-TURN-ON-THE-AIR-CONDITIONING-SCIENCE-CLASS-ROOM. I THINK MY SCIENCE TEACHER IS TRYING TO SUFFOCATE US. OR MAYBE SHE'S TRYING TO PUT US TO SLEEP WITH HER CONVERGENT, DIVERGENT, AND TRANSFORM FAULT DANCE.(SHE'S A BIT ODD.) O.K., ENOUGH OF MY COMPLAINING, HERE'S CHAPTER 7.**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREANESBITT**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning light rushed into Lily as she happily skipped along the sidewalk path trail to the forrest circle. A cool breeze blew her now-on-fire red hair, as she reached the classroom to students already waiting there.

"Ah! Come in!," a welcoming voice pipped up at Lily as she walked in," You must be Miss Evans! I'm Professor Kettleburg."

"Hello, Professor."

"Why don't you take a seat next to Alice over there?" He said pointing to a girl with a smile on her face that went form ear-to-ear, praticaly circumnavigating her head. Lily walked over to the other red-head, greeted her, then sat down.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's start by saying our names. Let's begin on this end." Professor Kettleburg motioned to the end Lily sat at.

'Um... hi, My name is lily Evans." her voice shook as she said it.

"Very good, continue."

"Hi! My name is Alice Pruett."

"I'm Sara Hall." a slim blonde stated.

"Sirius Black."

"Hi, I'm Thomas Proffer." a slightly stubby boy said.

"My name is James Potter."

Lily hadn't even notice the hazel eyed boy on the other side of the circle sitting on a tree stump that served as seats. He was stairing directly into her peradot, green eyes.

The rest of the students said their names, and Professor Kettleburg asked them to pull out their CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES textbooks.

"Now, we will begin on page 26. You see a picture of a condaus root. You and your assigned partner will take care of your young condaus, then in three days time you will plant it in the garden to grow. Now when I call your name, please step forward to recieve you root. O.k..." He fumbled through a stack of papers before finally drawing out a yellowed sheet. He reached into a large sack and drew out a winged root with bright blue eyes."Ok, our first pair is Thomas Proffer and Abby Madison."

The two walked forward, and Abby reached out to grab it. The condaus sweetly smiled, a cute baby-like smile, then turned bright red with flames on top of his head. It lunged forward, and began to attack her.

It punched and kicked, until finally the Professor managed to pull it from her nose. She had tiny fist marks, and numerious cuts and scraped on her face.

"Oh dear, she'll have to be taken to the hospital wing. Everybody out of my way!" He pulled Abby on a type of broom that flew, and flew out of sight.

"Do you think she'll be o.k.?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but this is Hogwarts, remember? I'm sure they can do anything. What I don't get is why the Professor would give us such a dangerous creature in out first year."

"I don't know, I don't know."

POOF A small, stubby man appeared in front of the classroom out of nowhere.

"My name is Dr. Ams. I've been sent from the hospital wing to inform you to go to your common rooms immeditally, do not stop anywhere else." With that he disappered in a puff of smoke.

Lily ran bak to the castle at full speed, only stopping to say the password to get in to the common room.

The common room was already packed with people quietly chatting to each other. Standing near the fireplace was Professor McGonagall.

"Students, remain calm. Please do not talk. You are to remain here for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you will resume classes. A professor or prefix will escort you there, no exceptions. All of you are dismissed, except for Miss Evans."

Lily stood in shock as she slowly made her way towards McGonagall.

"Lily, you will follow me. "

"Of coarse." as she gazed into the fire that danced before her eyes.

The thin witch garbed in velvet robes led Lily down a hall that she had never seen or heard of before. She looked around at the dead-end to which they had just stopped. There was nothing special about the wall. Like most corridors it had a tapestry, and plant on a small table, and the sun-dried brick uneven and welcoming.

Professor McGonagall moved the small table on which the plant sat aside. Then backing up, and ushering Lily to do the same, she raided her wand, muttered a spell and then flicked it. A low grumble came from below, then became louder.

Finally, the tapestry with the odd golden winged ball fell down, revealing a hole, just large enough for a small dog to fit through.

"Lily," Professor McGonagall said turning to face her," I need you to think of a small animal, like a dong or bunny."

"O.k." Lily said concentrating herself on a snow-white bunny.

"Just follow me." With that McGonagall transformed herself into a midnight black cat that reflected the light of the hallway.

Lily was led through the dark open wall to a wide well-lit room. The black cat changed back into the mid-height woman Lily know.

"Lily, I understand you witnessed Abby being attacked by a condaus." said the Professor, who was now lighting a fire that warmed the entire room.

"Yes, I don't kn-" Lily was cut off my McGonagall's hand being raised.

"I do not believe that you know any more than your classmates.However, the teachers and I feel you are a very bright girl. We know that somebody bewitched the root.Why? We still do not know. Because of your ability to learn faster, we want you to investigate.

"Me? Professor, can't you just use magic to figure out something?"

"Even magic had it's limits. That's why I'm going to teach you transfiguration. It's a class thats offered in your fifth year. When you learn to transform you can go to almost any part of the castle. Our meetings will be held in here. I will notify you when our first lesson is. In the meantime, be thinking of a small animal that can fit through any opening, and run fast."

"Alright, I agree." Lily mumbled, still confused to what this was all about.

"Good, let's go then."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREADNESBITT**


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I POSTED. HOWEVER, DUE TO RECENT ACTIONS, I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING THIS STORY IN LILY'S FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS. INSTEAD, I WILL BEGIN IN HER SIXTH YEAR. I HOPE TO FIND THIS MORE FUN TO WRITE, AND FOR YOU TO READ. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, AND I HOPE TO HAVE CHAPTER NINE UP SOON! **

**WITH ALL DUE RESPECT,**

**Mairead Neabitt**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AH! RELIEF! MUCH EASIER TO WRITE IN THE SIXTH YEAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE IN THE FIRST YEAR? I MEAN THE ONLY INTERESTING THINGS THAT HAPPEN ARE THE SORTING CEREMONY AND THEIR FIRST CLASSES. SO, CHEERS, TO THE SIXTH YEAR! YEANESS! WELL, I HOPE THIS IS GOOD.**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT**

**P.S. I'M SWITCHING POINTS OF VIEW!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"She's back! She's back!" the infamous voice of James Potter shouted at me. He was over my shoulder now, glairing at my textbook. I slammed it shut, jumping up, I spun around wacking him in the face with my long, red hair.

"I was never gone in the first place!", I shoved a comment back at him," It was Christmas Holiday, I'd hardly call that gone. Besides I didn't even go home for it."

"Yeah, you spend most of your time in the library reading. You know I wouldn't go within a 50 foot radius of it!"

"What, like a book is going to kill you?"

"Maybe."

"Let's test that, shall we?" I was just about to throw my book at him when he grabbed it for himself.

"Lily, please don't throw it at me," he lowered his voice so it was now calm and relaxed," You know I hate reading."

"I still don't see what that has to do with a book killing you."

"I'm allergic to books."

"Ugg!" I stomped off leaving him blank-faced, once again. What was his problem anyways? Couldn't he just get over the fact that he was a foul right git?

I sighed, and allowed myself to fall on the bed I had made my way up to.

"Lily?" a calm voice asked me.

"Yeah?" I sat up to see who it was. Alice looked at me, then began to talk.

"Are you O.K.? You look tired. What's wrong?"

"James," I sputtered,"He's what's wrong."

"Lily, you have to learn to get over him."

"Get over him? I can't just get over him. He's everywhere!"

"So, just ignore his comments. It works for me when Frank is bothering me."

"Frank is more respectable than James." I got off the bed, and headed for the only place I felt I could handle myself.

The smell of old paper and ink quickly melted my anger as I cracked open a book. I had probably read it a million times. It was a muggle book, one of the few in the library. Even though I was a witch, I still took comfort in the muggle character. Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy had somewhat similar problems to what I faced with James. Maybe ours a little less respectable, still, a love story with lots of conflict.

I found a chair by the back window, and reopened the book, resuming the place where I had left off only a minuted before.

My mind swam in the sea of words that swayed in to an imaginary image of a projectile film.

Time seemed not pass in the world I was in, but soon students started to file out of the library for the evening meal. The librarian came around to me and asked me why I wasn't at dinner, and I responded with some sort of a mumble.

After carefully replacing the book in it's proper spot on the shelf, I made my way to the Great Hall. My mind was still in the book, but my body was reacting to my every needs. Telepathically my hands we're putting in my mouth, and my mouth in return was chewing it.

"Lily?" I ignored Molly's concern. She must have given up on me, because she didn't call out my name again. I went through dinner in the phased state of mind.

Only after I had showered, and changed into my pajamas did I finally snap out of it. Something crackled on top of my bed.

Written in cursive script atop my bed was a small cream colored piece of parchment with my name on it.

My eyes quickly read over the contents. I think my heart skipped a beat, because from that moment on, nothing in my life was the same.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY THAT WAS A PRETTY LAME CHAPTER FOR NOT HAVING UPDATED IN LIKE A TRILLION YEARS. OH! HEY IT'S RAINING OUT! SORRY, I GOT A LITTLE SIDETRACKED. IT LIKE NEVER RAINS HERE. BACK TO THE STORY YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT WHAT THE LETTER WAS ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND HOW IT EFFECTED LILY'S LIFE. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED!**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WOW! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN LIKE A MILLION, TRILLION YEARS! I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE NOW THAT MARCHING SEASON IS OVER. SO WITHOUT KEEPING YOU LONGER, HERES CHAPTER 10.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we hereby do appoint you to a seeker position. Your job as seeker is to find the person responsible behind all the muggle attacks. Once found you will immediately report the name to us. Do not try and catch him/her yourself. This job will require you to roam the muggle world. As such, you will have lessons in apparition every other day unless further notified. You must have permission from a teacher or lawful figure to leave school grounds. Good Luck, and be safe._

_Signed,_

_Michael Broadswourth George Scharpoy_

_Molly LackokSamatha Coatloch_

_Alan DunsbourougKathleen Powelle_

Seeker. They wanted me to be _Seeker?! _ Not just any old seeker, the one behind all the muggle attacks! I'd only been to the muggle world less than six times in my life, and had never heard about any attacks. Why couldn't their police or government do something about this person?

I sighed, and jammed the letter in my pajama top's pocket. I'd think this over in the morning, but for now, I needed to get some sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY THAT WAS LIKE AN INCH LONG CHAPTER. THE NEXT WILL WILL BE MUCH LONGER, I PROMISE! THE STORY AND PLOT WILL GET BETTER AS WELL. REVIEWERS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE! THE MORE REVIEWERS, THE FASTER THE UPDATE!**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WHAT UP? I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS WAY BACK IN NOVEMBER, BUT HEY, I HAD ALOT OF HOMEWORK. I STILL DO, BUT I JUST FELT LIKE UPDATING, SO BE PATIENT WITH ME. ALSO, WE ONLY HAVE 10 DAYS OF SCHOOL HERE, SO HOPEFULLY ANOTHER UPDATE WILL HAPPEN SOON. AFTER EXAMS,MAYBE. SO WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 11.**

**LOVE,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT.**

"Place your feet here. No! Move over a little bit! Good. Alright. Now, Miss Evans I want you to think about the three D's," Twycrosse said," Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Now, step one: Fix your mind firmly upon your desired destination. In this case it's the hoop in front of you."

My eyes wandered from the bald spot on the top of the small mans head down to the enclosed, dusty area on the floor.

"Step two! Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your mind control your being. Your cells must act as one."

I allowed my mind to take over me. It didn't feel right, but I was no longer in control, like some outside force was making me one with it.

"Step three!" the man sputtered, sending drops of spit flying across the room," And only when I say so... Turn on the spot, feel your way into nothingness...On my say, no... One!.." I focused on everything that I had just been told.

"Two!"

My mind was still in its odd state, between knowing and not knowing how to function properly.

"Three!"

A strange thing happened. it was like being sucked into a tube, and then shot out into an open space. Only I had landed in my hoop. I started to get up to brush myself off when I realized I had no left hand. I would have screamed, but my voice seem to be gone as well. Twycrosse looked my direction. I guess the expression on my face was enough for him to notice that I had no hand.

He took out his wand and muttered something that I couldn't quite make out.

A puff of purple, and a loud bang reunited my with my hand.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," Twycrosse said," I occurs when your mind is insufficiently determined. You must always remember the three D's. Now. lets try again."

We worked for the next half hour. None of my attempts were andy better then the first. The body parts just got smaller. I thanked Twycrosse, and headed down the stairs for the midday meal.

**A/N: HEY! SO I KNOW THIS WAS VERY SHORT, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WAS HALFWAY DECENT. IF I GET EVEN **_ONE_** REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE ASAP, BUT IF I GET MORE THAN ONE, I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I INTRODUCE JAMES.... MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!**

**~MN**


End file.
